


Akiza Worldwide (book two)

by AkizazikA



Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA
Summary: when Shadows favorite vase breaks he makes sonic and akiza go to the mall with him to buy a new one. Akiza bumps into a boy who she falls for love at first sight. After that many terrible things happen and In an effort to stop the evil akiza traps herself unable to get out until she realizes that she is strong and breaks free. Sonic and Shadow take care of akiza's adopted child as she goes out to truly find herself.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is book two of Akiza Worldwide a series I wrote back in 2013 I decided to post my whole series on AO3 from Wattpad without changing a thing

I walk into my house then put my keys for my car on the desk. Then I hear banging noises and yelling comeing from upstairs in my room and the door is shut. "Hmmm that's so weird the door was open when I left. Then I think" what I someone is trying to steal all of my MONEY!!!" So I grab one of Matt's old baseball bats and slowly creep up the stairs and open my bedroom door. Then what I see next I will never forget. "MATT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" I yell Matt shoots up shocked and the person with him sits up calmly and says "Well hello Akiza. Matt said you where not suppost to be home for another two hours." Then I turn on the light for my room and gawk at who I'm looking at. "SALLY!! You where having sex with her really?!" Then as I'm about to blow my top Sally gets up and puts on her vest and boots and gets out her cell phone an walk right by me and down the stairs. I watch her go then I turn to Matt rage in my eyes and the baseball bat clinched tightly in my fist."Akiza.. I..I can explain just let m-" "SAVE IT!!" I say bitterness in my voice and then throw the bat at his face but he jumps down to the floor just as it hit's the wall and knocks over pictures and awards that I got when I was a kid. Then I stomp down the stairs to Sally. " Wait tell me how long this has been going on and how old was my daughter. You need to tell ME that much." Sally turns around smile on her face " If you must know I think your daughter Sonia-Marie was maybe four or five I'm not sure." I just stand there dumbfounded tears in my eye's. "So out two have been doing this for years behind my back how could you don't you have a husband so why are you acting like this?" Sally just smirks then looks in the mirror on my desk and picks up her phone. "Niccole call Sonic wait WHAT!! He's with who SHADOW!! Tell him to get Sonic WHAT, NO, whatever I'll walk.Well bye Akiza I hope I never see you again" Then she just walks out and I slam the door behind her. Then I run up the stairs to my room to get Matt but he's gone. "WHAT!!" Then I look out my now open window as Matt slides down one of the powerlines and down to Sally. Then they get into my car DRIVE OFF!! " HEY COME BACK YOU SONIC O6 REGECTS!!! but it's to late there already gone. So I run out of my room down the stairs grab my phone and dash out the door into the rain heartbroken. Then I tame out my phone and call a friend. "Sonic please come get me I'm at my house." I sob into m cell phone. "Ok it's ok I'm on my way I will be there in a sonic sec." Then there he is scooping me into his arms and then like that were in his house eating ice cream and then I tell him everything. Then Shadow walks in and kisses Sonic but then he sees me and a look of worry is on his face. " Are you ok Akiza?" And so I tell him my story but I start to cry an I can't finish so Sonic does for me and when he's done Shadow is looking at me the way he does when he talks about Maria. Then they are holding me and kissing my cheeks. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better by I don't think. I will ever be as happy as I was before." Then Shadow says "Akiza you can stay here as long as you want and need to because we love you and care about your well-being" I smile and we finish eating our ice cream and watch a movie and then I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in Shadow and Sonic's arms. The main menu for the movie Mom's Night Out is playing in the background. Its the next day but it feels so weird time seems to move so slow now. Then something more like a blow to the heart then a thought hits me hard." Its Sonia's birthday We where going to spend it as a family. But now what do I do I can't just walk up to her and be like Hey honey your father ran off with some tramp yesterday and I'm selling the house so yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" I put my head in my hands and I start to cry "Gawd I hate my life." I get off the sofa and walk into the kitchen. Sonic knows that I'm not there because he can't feel my touch and he opens an eye. "Akiza are you ok?" He asked worry in his strong voice. "Yeah I'm fine I just wanted some water go back to sleep ok." I say tears in my eyes but my backs to him so he can't see my face. Then he gets up and trying not to wake shadow. Then he kisses Shadow and walks over to me. "Akiza you can't lie to me I know you to well" he says kissing my cheek. "Everything is just so messed up and crazy I just don't know what to do." I say in between sobs. " Then he gives me the look "But probably not as crazzzzy as you though." A laugh escapes me and then we're running around the dinning room table laughing ourselfs silly. But then *CRASH* the vace that was on the table falls off and hits the ground. "Oh boy that was Shadows favorite vace." Sonic says comeing up behind me and giving me a bear hug. "Well you got me" I say shrieking with delight. Then Shadow gets up yawns and walks in the kitchen sees us but knows we are just playing and doesn't mind but then he sees his broken vace on the ground. "MY VACE!" Shadow screams. Then he looks at sonic arms crossed and says "Well Sonic looks like we are going shopping So get the keys and some cash and hey Akiza your coming with us So get ready!" Shadow says smile on his face Then he walks up the stairs to his room and closes the door and music starts blasting through the speakers. "Well I think I will get ready I'm going to fix my hair!" I say walking to the bathroom. "Just great I have to go shopping nooooooooooow!" Sonic complains grabbing some food and stuffing his face. "Well when we are done we are going to eat at SONIC DRIVE AND DINE did you hear me SHADOW!!! whatever." Because he knows he can hear him. [SOME TIME LATER]

"Hey I'm going to Sears to get my vace and then I'm going to Hot Topic so you guys can go anywhere for three hours and Sonic NO FOOD UNTILL WE ARE DONE SHOPPING OK!" Says Shadow counting his money. "Ok bye Shad see you in three hours." Then Sonic and I walk one way and Shadow walks another.   
[2 HOURS LATER]

"Hey look at all my new outfits oh I love them thank you Sonic!" I say hugging him but then I step back" Hey Sonic want to buy some pants?" "NO! I can't stand them thanks but no thanks." He says fortified "Okkkkkkkkkkkkk." I say sad as we walk out of JCP we walk around for a few more minutes then we make our way to Hot Topic. Then we see Shadow standing at the entryway of the store. "Hey Shad. did you get your vace?" I say playfully. Then in the most happy voice in the world (witch is scary because SHADOW is Not. usually happy) Shadow says "Yes I did!!" Sonic cuts in "HEY WORLD ITS TIME TO EAT!!! LETS GOOOOOOOOO NOW FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD TIME!!" "Ok. Lets get out of here" I say and start To walk out the door but I don't look were I'm going and I bumped into som- (HOLYSUGERHONYICETEA wait oh man!!!) I think to my self. BECAUSE IM IN THE ARMS OF A STRANGER!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my GOOOOOOOOOD." I breathe. I'm in the arms of a Beautiful stranger. "I'm sorry did I scare you? Here let my help you." Says the stranger. He helps me to a I'm not gonna fall on my face and if I did when I got back up I would have killed you position. "Thanks." I say blushing. "No problem. Hi my name is Aden what's yours?" I stammer and say "My name is Akiza it's nice to meet you." Sonic and Shadow are very confused because I would be killing any other person that just grabs me out of NOWHERE because I don't do strangers. But he looks nice and if I didn't like him he would be dead. But 

then out of nowhere I start talking like I can't stop. "We are going to SONIC to eat lunch do you oh I don't know wanna come with us?" He looks shocked. (DAMN maybe that was not a good idea he could be a rapist you never know) I think. But Then he smiles and says "is that a date cuteie well even if it's not I would love to get to know you better because I did kinda just save you from faceplanting the ground." I blush like a cherry. "Sonic Shadow lets go." I say pulling away from his stare. "Come ON lover boy." Sonic says distastefuly. And runs to meet me at the car. 

Shadows POV  
" HEY you yeah that's it I know you from somewhere I never forget a face." He says tying to remember how he knows the new hedgehog that has save his boyfriends best friend. "Really I don't know you though emo freak I don't like emo people. So stay out of my way and I like that girl I would not want anything bad to happen to her now would we." And with that he follows Sonic and Akiza to the car. " I Know him I swear I do. I will find out who he is and if he hurts Akiza he will pay with his life." Shadow says and runs to meet with his friends and the creepy hedgehog named Aden..


	4. Chapter 4

When we get to SONIC Shadow pushes the button that says 'order here' with a big red arrow on it. Then This lady answers and her tone sounds like she wants to die because of how many times a day she must have to say that Same sentence over and over again 

" Hello and Welcome to SONIC how May we help you today?" I cringe and wiper to Sonic "And this is why I never want to work at a fast food joint I would just keel over and die from boredom." Sonic just sits there laughing his head off at me. "What Its true." I say my voice full of irony. "hi i would like two hot dogs,fries,ice cream,and..." Shadow stops and looks at me. "What do you want Akiza?" I think for a moment. "cherry slushie please!!" i say "oh...Aden what do you want?" then he gets the same thing as me i think its weird but I don't say so. We eat our food then Shadow drives to Aden's house. I really don't know how he knows where he lives. but Aden gets out of Shadows car and walks away i walk with him then we get to the door. Aden looks at me "thank you for letting me hang out with out tonight." I blush "your wel-" I don't get to finish because just then his lips crash into mine. I about fall over because im freaking out. This is my first kiss and i like it. I kiss him back not wanting it to end but then i remember that Shadow and Sonic are watching me suprised that I would let a stranger kiss me and on the first day i met him. But at that moment I REALLY DON'T CARE!! I pull away and walk back to the car blushing and then Sonic Shadow and I drive off leaving Aden standing there smiling. THE NEXT DAY..........


	5. Chapter 5

"What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU AKIZA!!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. "You don't even know this boy and your sucking face with him!" Akiza rolls her eyes. "Shadow honey you sound like my mom." Sonic is in the kitchen eating trying to reason with shadow but his mouth is full of chilli dogs. "SHUT UP sonic! There is something seriously wrong with this guy I just don't know what it is yet.." I just look at shadow pain in my eyes and I walk to the guest bedroom and slam the door flop on the bed and look at the ceiling. Then I hear shadow and Sonic arguing about the boy. Sonic yells "WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU SHES NO- " thats all I can take I open the window and jump on the roof of the house then the hedge below. "Owwww Gawd prickly hedge I forgot." But I don't care at the moment because the only thing I want to do right now is find Aden.   
Sonics POV

I look at shadow mad at him for yelling at Akiza that way "SHADOW SHE IS CONFUSED THIS IS THE FRIST TIME A BOY HIS EVER SHOWN HER THE FEELING OF LOVE" I yell at shadow. "EXACTLY THIS IS HER FIRST TIME I DONT WANT HER HEART TO BE BROKEN BY THAT CREEP!" Shadow snaps back. "WHY ARE YOU SO PROTECTIVE OVER HER? WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU SEE IS NOT MARIA SO GET OVER IT!!!!!" I yell really loudly in his face. He steps back from me clearly real hurt by my comment he turns away from me. "Shadow I'm sorry." He acts like he can't hear me and walks to his room and says " I care about her. AM I not allowed to care about my friends." And with that he closes his door leaving me alone in the dark room.  
Akiza POV

I walk to the door of a big house that I think is Aden's its really late and really dark and cold I knock on the door nothing happens then I knock again and then a girl maybe fourteen or fifteen opens the door take one look at me and yells for Aden to come down to the door. As soon as he sees me his face is full of delight. "Akiza come on in." And I do. But as soon as I walk through the door I wish I hadn't decided to go inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW crappy lemon/smut whatever you wanna call it but I wrote this when I was a child and you can tell yikes

As soon as I walk in the door I see how big the house really is. I walk to what I thought was a den it was so big. I sit on the sofa and Aden does also. But I really don't know what to say to him. After the kiss that happend yesterday I just sit there silently staring at the wall embarrassment flooding my cheeks. But just then Aden grabbed my face very gently and kissed me on the lips. I try to say SOMETHING....ANYTHING..... but I COULDN'T get one word out before he took my hand and we walk up the stairs to his room he opens the door and we walk in and he closed door behind us. Then he pushed me onto the bed and starts to Kiss me again but harder this time I Know this is wrong but I can't stop I mone he takes this as a sign and starts unzipping my dress at first I'm scared but then he stops kissing me "Akiza is this your first time?" I nod I still can't speak because if I try and talk NOW I know I will say the wrong thing and mess this up. But I talk anyway my voice hardly above a whisper. "but I'm ok it's ok" he looks deep in my eyes and then he kisses ME and I open my mouth a little and he toung goes in and his hands start wandering my dress is all the way off now and he grabs at my bra and I know he wants me to take it off and I do. Then he starts to Kiss my neck and then my chest I moan grabbing at the sheets my heart is racing but I know what I have to do. I sit up push him backwards still on the bed and I start growling at him comeing closer I spread his legs and suck his dick licking it he moans with satisfaction but then there is something in my mouth and its not dick it's cum I start to panic but then Aden uses this golden opportunity to get me and he has me trapped pinning me with his hands he wispers in my ear "I'm going in." Then he is trying to get in "Akiza your so tight!" taking his sweet time going in and out slowly then the intervals get shorter and I'm panting fast then he hits it I grab the sheets really tight,scream,and then I Pass out to much for me to handle and drift off to Gawd knows where and thats it. Its over.


	7. Chapter 7

"Akiza. Akiza. AKIZA GET YOUR GOSH DAMN ASS UP!" I wake up confused and disoriented. "What happend who's there." Its shadow, I yelp in surprise covering my body. "Shadow how did you get here and where is Aden?" I whisper."He is in the bathroom and put some clothes on i will turn around." I put on my clothes and then we chaos control out of there. 

At Shadow's house

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!" Was all he could say.I was about to say something but suddenly I felt really sick I ran for the bathroom just makeing it to the toilet before throwing up my guts. I was so confused why was I sick I didn't eat anything. Shadow walks in a very concerned look on his face. "Akiza I think we sould go to the the doctor." 

At the doctor's office   
Shadow's POV

"Well it does appear that she is pregnant." Said the nurse I was talking to. "That DAMN JACKASS got her pregnant a bet he didnt even wear protection." Shadow thought dreading now that the nurse told him Akiza would want to know. "damn." He said again walking into the room where Akiza was waiting fir him.

Akiza POV

I heard shadow's curses from the other room. Then he walked in my room sorrow on his face. "Akiza your pregnant." I about fall over. "WHAT NO I CANT BE I....ITS SO WRONG I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW AM I PREGNANT!!!" I say starting to cry. Shadow just stands there hugging me telling me it's all right but I know he's wrong and it will never be all right again not with a child on the way. We get home but for some reason shadow and Sonic seem mad at each other sense yesterday. I just sit on the rocking chair and read I book. But Then.... "SHIT I FEEL SICK AGAIN!!!" I run to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

Sonic POV

Shadow and I stare in horror at the now closed door. "WTF is wrong with Akiza?" I ask "well Aden got her pregnant." That's all I hear then everything goes black.

Shadows POV 

Sonic passes out as soon as I finish my sentence.

"Its going to be a long nine months." I say as I drag sonic to the sofa.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ughhhhhh!! I hate this I feel so sick all the time and all I wanna do is eat and then cry because I'm fat!!!" 

It's been five months and I can't take it anymore.

"Chocolate need CHOCOLATE! I'm gonna die without it!" I cry. Shadow just looks at me " I got to you a whole bag yesterday don't tell me you ate them all." I look up from my book sadly. "No sonic ate all of it." Shadow scowls looks at sonic shakes his head and walks to sonic and says. "Since you ate all of Akiza's chocolate you have to take care of her for the rest of the day." Sonic crosses his eyes at Shadow and walks over to me. Takes my hand and walks out the door and to the car. Then we get in and Sonic drives to the store gets me three bags of dark chocolate. Then we we're driveing down the road eating chocolate and singing songs that played on kiss 96.1 "Don't believe me just watch! Dandadanda dodododo boom! Uptown funk you up!" We sing then we get out of the car at the skating rink. We going and get our skates. "I can't skate I'm gonna fall." I said sitting on one of the stools. "I will hold your hands and skate with you so you won't fall." Then he helped lace up my skates and then did his own and like that we were on the rink skating to The Heart Wants What It Wants. Laughing and holding sonic's hands as he skated backwards singing the words with me. Then we left the rink when it closed happy and carefree. We were in the car driving home singing the theme to yu-gi-oh ZEXAL. We stop at a red light. But the person behind us was on his cell phone and hit us from behind pushing us into the oncoming traffic then a car hit us hard on the right side and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic's POV

I wake up in my upside down car and my head hurts so bad I feel it and my gloves turn crimson my head is bleeding. Then I remember that someone hit us. Then I also remember "AKIZA ARE YOU OK?" I can't see because it's dark now and I don't know how long have we have been here and my car light is busted. I don't get a answer from Akiza and I'm getting scared then her cell phone lights up from the top of inside the car. (We are up side down) I pick it up its shadow. "Shadow call 911 we where in a car wreck earlier to day that's why we're not back! And hurry because I don't think Akiza is breathing. "

Akiza POV

I'm in the dark I shutter I was never scared of the dark only of what was in the dark I try to find a light turning around and around I see something a light shining from I doorway I run to it. I run faster and faster but the light seems to be moving away from me. I stop but then I hear voices and I hold my breath not wanting to make a sound "that's the easy part Aden just ride it out for a few days." That voice sounds like Scourge. Then it hits me they almost look and act the same they have the same green fur and attitude and the same sex drive ( I read yoai in my spare time) Scorge must have hit us into the traffic and then Aden hit us. I really don't know how they knew where we were gonna be at maybe they stocked us all day I don't know but scourge really hates sonic that scares me and then he trys to kill us not cool man not cool. Then I remember the door I run to it this time it stays where it sould and let's me enter I look everything is so pretty here. Then I see something shining above my head. "A ANGEL RING. THAT MEANS THAT....... IM DEAD!" I just stand there. Well I'm still pregnant! That's great THEN a man walks up to me " hey you look lost." "Are you God?" I ask " the man laughs "GOD NO IM GOKU!! I just stand there" what the hell?" He laughs again " I have been there to its not that bad." I know he knows a way out of here I watched dbz I'm not stupid. "Goku help me get out of here I know you know a passage way that leads to out of here." Nope sorry That trick only works in hell." " Well how do I get out of here" *Beep* "What I did not hear you" I say *BEep* BEEp* for get it! *BEEP!!* Shadow's POV Sonic and Akiza are in the same room at the hospital. Sonic seems to be ok well that's what he says he has a broken leg and his head is really banged up from where it hit the steering wheel. But Akiza is wounded really bad she has a broken ankle and arm her face is all black from where the car hit her side the harshest and her neck is in a brace her heart rate is really slow. Sonic is just sleeping but Akiza I don't know anymore it's been twenty-four hours since the accident and Akiza has not said one word but sonic and I have had conversations. Then Akiza's heart rate shoots up like a rocket and things start beeping. Doctors and nurses are running in the room tending to Akiza I'm scared now. Akiza POV "So that's the way out?" Goku nods "You don't belong here you really need to go back" and then I hear that annoying little beeping and I open my eyes. Doctors are everywhere I think I'm at a hospital. But I really don't know for all I know those might be the dark angels from hell to come and take me away. But Then I gain focus on the room and it is a hospital room. I sit back and stare off in space as my vitle signs go back to normal and Shadow is starting and Sonic is to. I really don't know how I'm alive but I'm grateful. 3 Hours later Well I'm rested thought I hurt all over Damn accident. Then a doctor comes in the room and sits down beside me. "Akiza you know the baby your where caring? Well the sack it was in got really damaged so you had to have a C.S and the baby was a preemie and we did everything we could to try and save it but it did not make it... Akiza your baby is dead." What no that can't be I start to cry that was Aden's child and even thought he was evil I still would have raised it but wait.... he must have known I was pregnant that's why he tryed to kill me. I think crying very loudly. I could not take it Matt Was a cheater Sally was a slut my daughter homeless Aden the one person. Thought love me tryes to kill me and he is scrouge's little bro and now this... my baby my first baby was- is dead... no this can't happen and then I think Damn it all I'm not a virgin anymore and my inacense Just flew out the window * looks at window* (bye bye now!) I think. That's it. its over I'm done no more love for me. Never ever again ever ever ever Never. Just keep saying it Akiza just keep sayin it....


	10. Chapter 10

It's been maybe a week or two I have lost track. Sonic is out of the hospital by now and Tails did something and sonic is back to normal but I'm to damaged to much to leave. My face is ok and my neck is starting to get better. But my arm and ankle are still not healing right. Shadow and Sonic visit me all the time and they told me they went to Aden's house but it was empty. So they have the whole sonic hero's team and G.U.N agents looking for Scourge and Aden. 

Later that night

I'm alone in my room.  
I'm falling asleep.  
I'm..............  
I think someone is in my room. I open my eyes but very slowly and I see the shadow of Aden. In my room. "Hey babe it's been a long time. I haven't seen you since that fun night we had." He smirks and bends down to kiss me. I push him away. "Don't touch me.. you asshole. YOU HIT SONIC AND I WITH YOUR CAR you tried to kill us. You didn't kill us but you killed my baby OUR BABY... so I don't wanna hear it." I push the help button and alarms start to go off he starts to laugh and runs out of the room leaving me dumbfounded. As doctors and nurses run in asking me if I'm ok. I can't say anything I just nod.

1 month later

"You ready to go home Akiza?" Shadow asked me scooping me up and carrying me out the door. " We found S/A." "You Did I want to go over there now." I say trying to get out of shadows hold. But Shadow chaos controld us to tails house and then he did something and fixed the rest of my cuts. Then I'm up and running out the door to the house and to my room and put on a black t-shirt with a red. 'A' on it and black army pants with my black boots grab my weapon and run with shadow and Sonic to S/A. 

I'm done with it all.....


	11. Chapter 11

We get to the house and crash trough the door. But sourge wasn't there.Shadow walks in "Let me at him I'll kill him!" "No shadow I got this." I. Walk up to Aden. "Your GONNA pay from trying to kill sonic and killing my baby." I take out my weapon its a scythe I run at him he starts to run and gets out the door " I got this." Sonic says running to the Back of the house and out the door and Aden yells shadow and I walk to the back. Then shadow puts a shield around the yard and they get out of it leavening Aden and I alone in the dome. I start to fly. (thats only real power I have So let me fly Damn it!!!) And fly at him and swing my scythe at him. He jumps back using the dome as a trampoline comeing at me with a flying attack. He knocks me down my head hitting the ground and the air is knocked out of me I hit him with the back of my scythe he does a Back flip and lands on his feet I get up and spit blood and look at him anger in my eyes. I fly again swinging at him I hit him across the chest he yells and falls back. Shadow and Sonic stare at me then there was a boom and the doom breaks and scourge runs in takes one look at Aden and kneels down to him and starts to 'cry???' I'm very confused then there's a light and then they combine and they are one person "wtf!!" Then adorge I don't know what he is called now and I don't care. It runs at me sonic and shadow are on guard then he punches me in the face its was a harder blow then I thought it would be. I fall down fading in and out of blackness. Sonic runs at the basterd punches him and shadow kicks at him and that's all I remember. 

In a dream 

What's happening I don't understand. Then there is this window I look out of it sonic and shadow are hurt and the a/s thing is laughing at them. "Oh no... NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE BE OK I NEED YOU HERE I CANT WIN THIS WITHOUT YOU!" I start hitting the window the a/s grabs its head screaming in pain. "What I'm so confused?" I start to hit the window with my scythe and it cracks I hit it again and again and then it finally breaks. I can't see the a/s thing anymore. Bacause it's dark now maybe that's his minds eye. I don't know how I got here but I want out now.

Shadows POV

I sit up look around that Aden Scourge thing is gone sonic is on his back I roll him over he sits up "Where is Akiza?" I don't say anything I can't because I don't know where she is. "Shadow say something please where is Akiza?" I can't. Then I chaos control us out of there.

Sonic POV

We get back to my house and I jerk away from Shadow and walk to my room I sit in my white swivel chair and lay my head down on my desk. "What have I done? Its my fault that she went after him. I drove her to her baby's death. All of it is my fault and now she's. GONE?"


	12. Chapter 12

Akiza POV

"ITS SO DARK GET ME OUT!!" I yell into the darkness no one answers because I'm alone. "I fucking Hate this place ." I think walking around the dark space some more. Someone has to help me. 

Shadow 's POV

Sonic seems to be kind of sluggish ever since Akiza went missing. "Sonic are you ok?" I ask walking over to him "yeah *sniff* I'm fine." Then all of a sudden he burst into tears hugging me tightly and crying into my chest fur. "Oh sonic it's ok just let it out it's ok. Sonic tell me what's wrong?" He hiccuping, crying,and twirling my chest fur in between his fingers trying to talk without breaking down again. "It's my fault all of this is happening! It's my fault Akiza is gone!" "We could go look for her if you want to?" I ask he jumps up still crying but running to the door. " LETS GOOOOOO THEN COME ON HURRY!!!" 

3 hours later

We have had no luck finding Akiza I'm starting to loss hope. " sonic it's been 3 hours come on we are not going to find her." Dread in my voice. "No we can't stop looking we have to find her! AKIZA! AKIZA WHERE ARE YOU! AKIZA. Please I miss you." Tears streaming down his face sobbing again.

Akiza POV

*SINGING* "before your life is over know this to be true all the hate we hold inside still won't save your youth don't waste your time on tragity easy to forget time thats lost enemys fought are worth the price to live one day at a time one da-" I stop singing bvb days at numbered because I thought I heard a cry. I sit up and then i hear it again. I really don't know what to think. I have spent a few days "here" and there has been no sound but now there is another cry I'm about to cry out but then I hear. "Akiza where at you?!?!?!" It sounds like sonic. "Sonic I'm here." This time SHADOW calls out. "Akiza is that you?" " Yes it's me! Where are you at??" Then everything gets quiet. I get up and start to run around. "Shadow.... Sonic...... guys......" I stop and start to cry. "Oh stop it Akiza it's your own fault your in this mess, If. You Would. Have. Listened! To shadow and never fell for that creep you wouldn't be here right now so you need to man up." I look at my shaking hands and clench my fits. "Sonic shadow I'm.. I'm...... SORRY. No I won't let it end like this!!!!!!!!" I start to scream I scream at myself at Aden at sonic and shadow and at all the shit that has happend to me lately. I scream so loud the whole please shakes the shadows seeming to quiver in fear. I scream and scream and scream some more pulling at my hair then...... *crack* *CRASH* there is a light I get swallowed up by it 

Sonics POV

"Shadow look it's Akiza!" Then she is falling though the sky. Shadow catches her and we chaos control home. "Why is she not wakeing up?" "SHE will give her time." Akiza opens her eyes "hey guys miss me?" She says wearily shadow eyes fill with tears and I'm crying. We attack her with a bear hug. " take. It easy guys I just screamed my head off no pun intended and my head hurts." Then she lays her head back on the pillows and then she falls asleep.

The next day Akiza's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sonic asks. " yeah I think that it's time for me to step up and live life on my own two feet for once and I don't know where that will lead me but i have faith." I say hugging my two best friends. " call us sometime." Shadow says then I remember something. "Hey shadow you know how you said you wanted kids. Well I'm giving Sonia-Marie to you to raise if that's ok?" They both nod smiling and hugging me good bye one last time and when they let me go they hold hands. "Bye." they say in unison "we love you." "I love you guys to bye." I say walking down the sidewalk . I turn back one more time and they raise there hands (hunger games style) and then vanish into the setting sun. 

(I will never forget you guys)


End file.
